PROJECT SUMMARY: IMAGING AND IMAGE ANALYSIS CORE The Imaging and Image Analysis Core fulfills the fundamental needs of investigators for microscopy, live cell and in vivo imaging, and image processing and analysis. It provides equipment and expertise that will increase innovative capabilities and creates an environment that promotes productive collaborative basic and translational vision science research. The goals are: 1) to provide equipment for high resolution imaging and software for image processing and analysis, 2) to assist and/or perform image acquisition using upright, inverted, fluorescence light microscopes, deconvolution and laser scanning confocal microscopes, spinning disk live cell imaging system, scanning laser ophthalmoscopy and optical coherence tomography, 3) to assist and/or perform image processing and analyses obtained by various imaging systems, 4) to assist in development of basic software algorithms and macros for automated image acquisition, processing and analysis, and 5) to train investigators and their research staff on the use of available equipment and software.